


Infiltration

by Wolfy_luv



Series: Gingerpilot Week [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gingerpilot Week, I Don't Even Know, Other, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: Hux had finally infiltrated the resistance base. Now to set his plans in motion.





	Infiltration

He didn't know what he was getting into. He knew of the stuff that was fed to him, but he didn't realize how bad it truly was. How horrible the operations were. Hux suppressed a groan as he was being led through the resistance base but a short, darker skinned man. 

The man, Cameron he believes, was rambling on about some of the basic operations and what they expect of each person. Hux tuned him out as he took in the base. It was small, at least compared to the star destroyers he lived on. Everyone wore muted browns, greys, and greens. Nothing like the dark uniforms he was used to. 

He started to zone out the closer they got to the barracks, he took note of everything that stood out to him and stored it away for later use. He blinked a few times as he saw the shorter man's hand wave in front of his face. "Uh...you okay...um...?" Hux rolled his eyes as the other man actually looked worried. 

"I'm fine," came his clipped reply. He looked irritated at, what was his name again? Boomerang? "I'm just tired from my journey. It was a long trip trying to escape the first order's clutches." He easily lied. He went over his lines on his way to the base numerous times and had them memorized. 

The shorter man continued looking worry. "Um...okay...um...I...er...your room is right there. Just, let me know if you need anything." The other man held his hand out to Hux and Hux raised an eyebrow. "Um...you're supposed to shake it." 

Hux rolled his eyes and went into his room, ignoring the other man completely. He took note of how everything was set up and noticed a droid charging station and a second bed. He was mildly confused but paid no mind to it once he sat on his bed. 

He took out the datapad that was hidden in his pocket and typed a few things out before sending it on the secure channel to the first order flagship. He had managed to infiltrate the resistance, it was only a matter of time before he got what he needed and left this sorry excuse for a base.

**Author's Note:**

> Look out for more on this the following days! Gingerpilot week is going to keep me busy xD


End file.
